simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
CivMUS
CivMUS, or the Civic Movement of Union of Soviets, is a defunct political party in the Soviet Federation. CivMUS was a political movement that Dave of the People's Republic of Rezalan and Devlin of the Federal States of Plato the federation launched to gain political support for more federation integration and federation level democracy. It was created long after the dissolution of the party that has been seen as its predecessor, the Clann na Poblachta a party also led by Dave and Devlin. Devlin launched the party in conference with Dave in the city of Sambuko in Rezalan in 3204 and then announced the partys existence to the federation in a debate just before the Soviet parliamentary election of 3207. The party has now came out with an array of policies and a clear vision for the federation with the view that plenty of extra work needed to done in government, reforms needed to be needed in specific institutions and that a more integrated and helpful federation could be provided with a more structured and relevant government. Essentially CivMUS wished to turn the federation from simply what was is effectively a club of nations with a ruling body with little functions to a fully operational and effective supranational body with regulatory finance and military systems to ensure that the federation was strong as a unit. Ideology CivMUS was initally founded by ex-CNP members with also some ex-FSDP and ex-FS members attending the conference in Sambuko. Many of the attentees of the conference were renowned socialists and federalists, aswell as a few centre democrats. The range of ideologies that CivMUS ahs since collected on the political spectrum ranges from hardline communists to liberal democrats. The movements main goal was to provide more intgrationa and to make the governments decisions that must be made on every matter to have relevance to its members through the use of the Constitution of the Soviet Federation and its democratic mandate for change since 3137. In this regard, the Soviet Federation may be described as a constitutional movement with the intent of improving the system with the authority of the constitution document. Prior to the 3207 General Election the movement under Devlin launched a 4-part Manifesto that it subsequently used for the 3207 and 3210 General Election. Some policies of the CivMUS movement are listed: *The fulfillment of the obligations the federation has to the creation of institutions listed in the Constitution. *Stressing of more a functioning and coherent government machine. *The signing of the Soviet Federation Regulatory Finance System into Soviet Common Law in order to give it more publicity and authority. *The adding of extra clauses to the SFRFS to ensure it not only provides regulations that will provide stability but economic growth. *The creation of extra Regulatory Systems in regards to education and health. *The establishment of a series of optional seminars to debate reform to the federation. *The addition of the extra powers of democratic government as stated in the constitution. *The opposition to electoral reform that would disproportionally misrepresent larger nations and also neglect the voices of smaller nations. History CivMUS has only ever ran in two elections since its foundation in 3205. It functions more as a political movement more than a party, showing that it also is a pressure group and a non-governmental organisation that has more aspiration for change and improvement of the Soviet Federation rather than simply electoral success and domination much like the other parties of the federation. It came last in its first election of 3207 but with a captured popular vote of 20.8% of the federation electorate and 52 seats in the parliament. This strength constituted a powerful entrance into federation politics and for the first three years in parliament, the parliamentary CivMUS party functioned in a lose coalition with the governing party, the Federation Social Democratic Party and Doug, the leader of the FSDP and Premier appointed both Dave and Devlin as Cabinet Ministers aswell as other party leaders respectively (Dave as Federation-Minister for Domestic Affairs and Devlin as Federation-Minister for Foreign Affairs). The FSDP government collapsed however, in 3209 triggering a general election in 3210. The Speaker of Parliament, Keppy of the Democratic Republic of Damstu was asked by the party leaders to initiate a Vote of Confidence in the government which subsequently falled due to the reluctance of the two opposition party leaders, MsEmily of Farr, leader of the New Democratic Party and Lego of the Starayan Republic, new leader of Le Front Solidaire to support the minority government functioning under Dougs FSDP. With the combined parliamentary strength of the NDP and FS, the vote of confidence brought down the government. In the General Election of 3210, CivMUS came third with an marginally improved vote of 22% of the popular vote and 55 seats in parliament, this time ahead of FS who came last with only 13.2% of the vote. The NDP won the election with 34.8% of the vote ahead of the previous governing party FSDP who achieved 30% and came second. In the sudden general election of 3214, CivMUS won the election and came first with 34.8% of the popular vote, winning 87 seats in parliament. This led to a government being formed with the FSDP. Leadership CivMUS has functioned under a collective decision making body with Dave, Devlin and 6 other delegates who or also CivMUS MPs. The Chairmen of the Central Committee since the movements beginnings has been Devlin and therefore Devlin has been described as Party leader, but there has been speculation that Devlin plans to become Co-Chairman of the committee alongside Dave to make the decisions made by the ruling body more collective and democratic. Chairmen of the Central Committee: Devlin (3204- ) Secretary of the Central Committee and Vice-Chairmen: Dave (3204- ) Category:Soviet Federation Category:Political Parties